pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
2010
The year 2010 is a year according to the Christian era . Content * 1 Celebrations and commemorations * 2 Events ** 2.1 January ** 2.2 February ** March 23 ** 2.4 April ** May 25 ** 2.6 June ** 2.7 July ** 2.8 Augustus ** 2.9 September ** 2:10 October ** 2:11 November ** 2:12 December * 3 Music ** 3.1 Popular music ** 3.2 Other music * 4 Literature * 5 Architecture * 6 Film * 7 Sport * 8 Deceased * 9 Weather Extremes in Belgium Celebrations and commemorations * International Year of Biodiversity ( United Nations ) * International Year of Youth (UN) * European Year of combating (social) exclusion and poverty * Chopin year, on the occasion of the 200th birthday of Polish composer Frederic Chopin * Tolstoy-year, the 100th anniversary of the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy * Essen (Germany), Istanbul (Turkey) and Pécs (Hungary), the European Capitals of Culture in 2010 Events For more events, see the articles in the infobox month and category: 2010 . January * 1 - The Belgian politician Herman Van Rompuy begins his tenure as the first permanent President of the European Council . * 1 - Spain takes over the Presidency of the Council of the European Union over from Sweden to continue until July 1, 2010 chairman. * 4 - The Burj Khalifa in Dubai , with 828 meters the world's tallest building opens. * 5 - The Icelandic President Ólafur Ragnar Grímsson refuses to sign the law which the Althing had adopted and which regulates the repayment of funds of British and Dutch depositors of the bankrupt Icesave . The government of Jóhanna Sigurðardóttir announced a referendum on. * 8 - The Togo national football team is, while it is on its way to the Africa Cup in the Angolan province of Cabinda under fire by the separatist FLECmovement. * 12 - Haiti is hit by a massive earthquake whose epicenter near the capital Port-au-Prince is located. The death toll surpasses 230,000. * 27 - In the center of Liege a house hit by a gas explosion, 14 people are killed. February * 4 - A 85-year-old Bovrouw dies last of her people. * 12 - 28 - In and around Vancouver ( Canada is the) 21st Winter Olympics held. * 15 - The Belgian town of Buizingen two trains collide together : 18 people are killed and 171 injured. * 18 - A military group commits in Niger, a coup against the government and establish a military junta . * 20 - Cabinet Balkenende is the question of whether or not to extend the Dutch mission in Afghanistan . * 27 - An earthquake with a moment magnitude of 8.8 off the coast of central Chile claims more than 500 lives. March * 3 - In the 394 Dutch municipalities are municipal place. * 10 - The 12-year-old Milly Boele from Dordrecht missing. Later it turns out that she was killed the same day by a neighbor and agent Sander Vreeswijk. On March 17 the body of Milly salvaged in the garden of the neighbor. * 12 - 21 - One month after the Olympic Winter Games, the Canadian city of Vancouver hosts the Xth Paralympic Winter Games . * 15 - In Israel by Jordan in 1948 destroyed Hurva Synagogue opened after reconstruction. * 16 - 19 - Prince Willem-Alexander visits the Dutch troops of Task Force Uruzgan in Afghanistan . He inspects some outposts of Camp Holland and discuss with local tribal elders water issues in the region. In Tarin Kowt visits the Prince of Orange a saffron project and at the end he presented atKandahar Airfield to military NATO -medailles out. * 24 - Old- SS member Heinrich Boere , in the first instance to life imprisonment sentenced for his involvement in the liquidation of three Dutch during the Second World War . * 29 - Two suicide terrorist attacks on the Moscow subway costs a few dozen lives. Islamist Chechen separatists in the Caucasus Emirate are to blame. April * 5 - In Rio de Janeiro ( Brazil ) are 256 killed in heavy flooding. There is for 23.76 million R $ damage. * 7 - The opposition in Kyrgyzstan commits a coup after massive and violent protests in the country; President Kurmanbek Bakiyev fled the capital. * 10 - Polish President Lech Kaczynski and many other Polish dignitaries are killed in a plane crash in the Russian city of Smolensk . * 13 - Approximately 2,700 people are killed in an earthquake in Yushu in the Chinese province of Qinghai . * 15 - Due to an ash cloud from the volcanic eruption under the Eyjafjallajökull in several European countries the airspace closed; European air traffic is disrupted for weeks on end. * 15 - Barack Obama promises the NASA a trip to Mars by 2030 . * 20 - An explosion on the drilling rig Deepwater Horizon creates an oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico . * 22 - Yves Leterme offers the Belgian king's dismissal of his federal government to after the party Open VLD steps out of the coalition because of the lack of a timely agreement on the electoral district of Brussels-Halle-Vilvoorde . May * 1 - Opening of Expo 2010 , the World Expo in Shanghai . * 2 - Greece , in a deep debt crisis finds, reached agreement with the International Monetary Fund and the European Union on measures to a state bankruptcy to stave off. * 2 - Soccer club FC Twente win the Eredivisie with NAC Breda and achieves its first national championship in history. * 4 - The Dutch Remembrance Day at the Dam is disturbed during the two minutes of silence; There are fences around and get in the resulting panic, 63 people injured. * 7 - Chile is a member of the OECD . * 11 - David Cameron follows Gordon Brown as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom . * 12 - Afriqiyah Airways - Flight 771 collapsed just before landing in the Libyan capital Tripoli down. Of the 105 passengers only one Dutch boy survived the disaster. * 12 - The Centre Pompidou-Metz will open. * 14 - The space shuttle Atlantis makes his 32nd and final flight to the International Space Station . * 29 - Lena Meyer-Landrut wins for Germany the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 in the Norwegian capital Oslo with the song Satellite . * 31 - The interception of a convoy for Gaza by Israeli soldiers, nine activists. June * 1 - 3 - Queen Beatrix brings a state visit to Norway . The Queen arrives in the port of Oslo with the air defense frigate Hr. Ms. Tromp and is welcomed with gun salutes . * 3 - three Russians , an Italian , a Frenchman and a Chinese make up for the experiment Mars-500 incarcerate half years. * 3 - Karl Lagerfeld is Commander of the Legion d'honneur . * 9 - In the parliamentary elections in the Netherlands , the liberal VVD of Mark Rutte with a narrow lead over the Social Democratic Labour Party , the largest party. The PVV wins sharply. The Christian Democrat CDA suffered a historic defeat, Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende therefore steps down as party leader . * 11 - In the south of the Central Asian republic of Kyrgyzstan , where since April prevailing unrest, fall in ethnic clashes between Kyrgyz and Uzbekhundreds, possibly even 2,000 deaths. Hundreds of thousands of people flee in their own country or stabbing the border with Uzbekistan over. * June 11 July 11 - In South Africa , the 19th World Cup organized. * 13 - At the federal elections in Belgium , the Flemish nationalist N-VA , the big winner. * 17 - Iceland officially gets the candidate status of the European Union . July * 1 - Belgium takes over the presidency of the European Union over from Spain . It will continue until January 1, 2011 chairman. * 2 - A wildfire on the Strabrechtse Heide destroyed 200 hectares of nature * 11 - Spain wins the World Cup finals by the Netherlands to beat. * 21 - Slovenia joins the OECD . * 24 - During the Love Parade in Duisburg fall 21 deaths by oppression at the entrance to the festival grounds; it hit more than 500 people injured. * 25 - Alberto Contador wins the 97th Tour de France and earned his third Tour Victory. * 28 - When a plane crash north of the Pakistani capital Islamabad , all 152 passengers died. * 29 - In Pakistan emerge widespread flooding after heavy monsoon rains . The floods cost at least 1,600 people died and take a total of approximately 21 million people. * 29 - After create a dry and hot summer in Russia large-scale forest fires that spread quickly across the country and take more than a month. There are more than 50 deaths. August * 1 - In Afghanistan ends the Dutch operation Task Force Uruzgan , to be succeeded by the coalition partners. * 5 - When my accident in Copiapó in Chile hit 33 miners trapped at a depth of over 600 meters. * 5 - The brewery Duvel Moortgat takes Brouwerij De Koninck about. * 7 - In the province of Gansu in northwest China occurs after heavy rainfall and flooding a landslide in which 1,100 people certainly cost lives. * 10 - The World Health Organization (WHO) states that the swine flu is no longer a pandemic is, the virus could no longer be active than the regularseasonal flu . * 12 - Desi Bouterse is inaugurated as president of Suriname . * 16 - Merab Zjordania becomes the new owner of SBV Vitesse in Arnhem . * 14 - 26 - In Singapore takes the first edition of the Youth Olympic Games site. * 23 - In a buskaping in Manila get eight tourists from Hong Kong and the perpetrator killed. * 24 - In San Fernando in northeastern Mexico are 72 immigrants killed by members of the drug cartel Los Zetas . September * 1 - US President Obama announces the end off of the US military operations in Iraq . The latter forces were on 19 August already left. * 7 - Israel joins the OECD . * 14 - European Commissioner for Justice and Human Rights Viviane Reding announced proceedings against France wanting to start for the European Court of Justice because of its controversial Roma -uitzettingsbeleid of that country. * 16 - 19 - Pope Benedict XVI brings - the first pope in history - a state visit to the UK . Part of this journey is the beatification of Cardinal John Henry Newman . * 29 - Discovery of the Gliese 581 g , an extrasolar planet in the solar system Gliese 581 . October * 1 - In the Netherlands enters the squatting ban in effect. * 3 - During the cycling world championship in Australia Geelong achieves Thor Hushovd the world title in the road race. * 4 - After a dam burst in a reservoir of an aluminum plant engulfs a mass toxic red mud several villages in the Hungarian county of Veszprém . * 6 - A fatal accident at the Disneyland park in Paris. An employee gets stuck under one of the boats of the dark ride "it's a small world" . * 8 - The Nobel Peace Prize is awarded to Chinese human rights activist Liu Xiaobo , leading to angry reactions from the People's Republic. * 10 - The Netherlands Antilles are lifted: Curaçao and Sint Maarten will continue as an autonomous country within the Kingdom , the BES islands (Saba , St. Eustatius and Bonaire ), each with a Dutch municipality . * 14 - The last of the 33 miners who were trapped on Aug. 5 at the mine accident in Chile Copiapó be brought to the surface by rescue workers. * 14 - Installation of the Rutte I in the Netherlands. * 24 - PSV sends Feyenoord in Eindhoven her biggest defeat ever: 10-0. * 25 - An earthquake and ensuing tsunami on the Indonesian island of Sumatra on cost 435 lives. * 26 - In the Indonesian province of Central Java , the volcano Merapi erupted; during one month remains the volcano erupt, with over 350 deaths. * 31 - The Dutch korfbalteam win the European basketball championship in the final by beating Belgium 25-21. * 31 - In Ivory Coast are presidential elections held. Neither party obtains a majority, a second round which will be held on November 28, 2010. * 31 - A hostage drama at a Catholic church in Baghdad ends in a drama. There are 53 dead, including 44 church members. When police stormed the building, blowing the hostage takers on. November * 4 - With a crash of Aerocaribbean flight 883 in Cuba , all 68 passengers were killed. * 13 - The Myanmar opposition leader Aung San Suu Kyi will be released after the majority of the past 20 years in house arrest has been. * 20 - In Rome creates Pope Benedict XVI during a consistory 24 new cardinals . * 20 - Vladimir Arzumanyan won for Armenia 's Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2010 with his song Mama. * 22 - At the celebration of the water festival Bon order Thook in the Cambodian capital Phnom Penh on a bridge panic breaks out, with 347 dead and hundreds wounded. * 23 - The tension on the Korean peninsula increased after North Korea fires shells at the South Korean island of Yeonpyeong . * 28 - whistleblower site WikiLeaks unleashes a political crisis by making public 250,000 confidential US diplomatic telegrams. * 28 - Ivory Coast is the second round of the presidential elections held. There is a conflict between the two candidates Laurent Gbagbo and Alassane Ouattara and their supporters over the rash, which leads to a political crisis in the country . * 29 - Snowfall creates the busiest evening rush ever in the Netherlands, with a total length of 884 kilometers file. December * 2 - NASA reports the discovery of a specific bacterium that can make use of arsenic instead of phosphorus , if there is a shortage of phosphorus, for forming of biochemical substances such as DNA . * 4 - In the Great Church in Dordrecht is the Revised KJV officially presented. * 9 - Estonia joins the OECD . * 11 - In the center of the Swedish capital Stockholm commits an extremist Muslim two bombings , but he himself comes in the crash. * 12 - In Kosovo , which in 2008 independently certified, are held the first parliamentary elections. * Several countries in the Balkans are affected by flooding . Albania has been hit the hardest. * 17 - Montenegro officially gets the candidate status of the European Union . * 25 - know the Netherlands and Belgium both have a white Christmas , a rarity in the Low Countries . Music Popular music Top-selling singles in the Netherlands: # Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP - We no speak Americano # Stromae - Alors on danse # Caro Emerald - A night like this # Shakira and Freshlyground - Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) # Marco Borsato & Guus Meeuwis - Shoulder to shoulder # Wesley - You raise me up # The Black Eyed Peas - I gotta feeling # Kane & Carice van Houten - No surrender # Train - Hey, soul sister # David Guetta & Kid Cudi - Memories Top-selling albums in the Netherlands: # Caro Emerald - Deleted scenes from the cutting room floor # Marco Borsato - Dreams dare share # Nick & Simon - Fier # K3 - MaMaSé! # Jan Smit - Live # The Baseballs - Strike! # John Mayer - Battle Studies # Michael Bublé - Crazy Love # Susan Boyle - I dreamed a dream # Lady Gaga - The Fame Monster Top-selling singles in Flanders: # Stromae - Alors on danse # Shakira and Freshlyground - Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) # Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP - We no speak Americano # Tom Waes - Dos cervezas # Tom Dice - Me and my guitar # Swedish House Mafia & Pharrell - One (Your name) # David Guetta & Kid Cudi - Memories # Duck Sauce - Barbra Streisand # The Black Eyed Peas - I gotta feeling # Natalia and Gabriel Rios - Hallelujah Top-selling albums in Flanders: # K3 - MaMaSé! # Michael Jackson - This Is It # The Black Eyed Peas - The END # Mumford & Sons - Sigh No More # Various Artists - Junior Eurosong 2010 # Lady Gaga - The Fame Monster # Absynthe Minded - Absynthe Minded # Admiral Freebee - The Honey & The Knife # Kings of Leon - Come around sundown # Enya - The very best of Enya Other music Premiere: * April 24 : David Matthews : Symphony No. 7. * June 7 : Arvo Pärt Adam's lament * September 10 : David Matthews' Dark pastoral * November 18 : David Maslankas O Earth, O Stars and Carlos Franzettis Symphony no. 3 in the same concert. Literature * Peruvian writer Mario Vargas Llosa receives Nobel Prize in Literature Architecture * K in Kortrijk (2010) Paul Robbrecht Movie Sports Deceased Weather Extremes in Belgium * February 10 : unexpected high snowfall in the morning there is 948 km traffic jam on Belgian roads. That's a record. * February : February gloomiest ever with only 29 hours of sunshine (usually 77 hours). * July 2 : twenty-four hours highest average temperature is 27.5 ° C and a maximum of 33.9 ° C maximum temperature ever on this day. * November 12 - Highest etmaalsom of rainfall 26.8 mm * November : between 11 November at 7 pm and 14 November at 7 pm in Uccle fell 79 mm of rainfall. This is more than the normal amount of month. These deposits lead over Belgium the worst floods since 1953. * December there were 21 snow days. That is an average 4.6 in December. This is the highest value since 1901, the previous record was 15 days and dated from 1950. 1 * year record: this year the highest number of snow days had ever measured since 1901: 51 days (normally 19). Category:2010